deceptionseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Allura
is the princess of Fronenberg, and the heroine of Trapt. She is caught up in the plot taking place in the palace, framed for her father's murder, and is forced to flee. After escaping, she enters a mansion where she encounters the fiend, who grants her the power to control traps. Story In the Past Allura was the only daughter and child of King Olaf and Queen Evelyn. She also knew General Hertzog growing up. Allura found her mother very dear to her, practically looking up to her. When Evelyn passed away, Allura and her father were distraught by the loss. Eventually, due to keeping order to the decaying kingdom, Olaf remarried to a woman named Catalina, a woman Allura did not like. At one point, Allura received a handmaiden named Rachel, whom she grew very close to. ''Trapt'' One evening, accompanied by her handmaid and Graines, Allura and her father visited her mother's grave. While praying to her late mother, Graines begged the king to act upon the disorder of the kingdom before a revolution could break out before Catalina entered the courtyard with two guards. Catalina demanded that Allura would refer to her as her mother, and despite Rachel's plea, Allura stubbornly remarks that buried before her was the only mother she would ever have. As Catalina threatened to punish her for her behavior, a dagger flew past the two of them, piercing through the king's back. Allura ran to her father's aid but was dragged away by Rachel as Catalina convicted her of killing her father, with the addition prevarication of her arm transforming into the tabooed Fiend's Arm. Coming across Graines and Jais, Rachel explained what just occurred, and how the guards were currently pursuing Allura. The two soldiers agreed to help aid their escape, entrusting Rachel to take Allura someplace safe. Outside, in a wooded area, Alan and Ralph were part of a search party hunting for the princess. Hiding behind a shrub, Rachel instructed Allura to find a mansion that once belonged to the royal family and remain there. Despite the latter's protest, Rachel visibly ran away, luring the two men to chase after her while Allura made her escape. Moved by the self-sacrifice, she made her way to the mansion. ''Deception IV: The Nightmare Princess'' Encounters The Nightmare Princess :Title: Branded Princess :Occupation: Branded Princess :Affiliation: Dark Side Heaven :First encounter. :Allura, Princess of Stigma, is freed from the clutches of evil in Dark Side Heaven. :After being defeated. :Before having her flesh and soul taken, Allura, Princess of Stigma, enters a world free of betrayal and conspiracy. Take note that Allura also uses traps. Q057: Allura 1 :Map: Lapria Park :Wave 1 :Intruder number 1 and final Q073: Allura 2 :Map: Lapria Park :Wave 1 :Intruder number 1 and final Q089: Allura 3 :Map: Lapria Park :Wave 1 :Intruder number 1 and final Quotes Trapt Death: ''"Aagh...Not like this...Moth...er..." The Nightmare Princess Q057: Allura 1 :''Intro: "My stigma has been erased. This is not my problem." :Death: "I don't want...the Devil's stigma..." Q073: Allura 2 :Intro: "What more do you want?" :Death: "My soul, too... will be sacrificed... to the Devil..." Q089: Allura 3 :Intro: "You...will be sacrificed, as well." :Death: "Rachel... We'll...always be friends..." Gallery Trivia *The following characters have bonus outfits based on Reina's attire: **Laegrinna in Deception IV; her outfit is called the "Queen's Attire" **Momiji in Dead Or Alive 5: Last Round *Even though the English subtitles state her name as "Allura," it remains as "アリシア" (Alicia) in the audio. The reason for changing her name is unknown. *In Deception IV: The Nightmare Princess, her nickname is the . **Similarly, her title on the English website is the "Princess of Stigma". Category:Trapt/Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deception IV/Enemies Category:Deception IV/Characters